Administering an injection is a process which presents a number of risks and challenges for users and healthcare professionals, both mental and physical. Pre-filled syringes that are filled with a selected dosage of a medicament for administering the medicament to a patient are known in the art. Conventional medicament delivery devices comprising a needle safety system for preventing needle stick injuries are also known.
There remains a need for an improved medicament delivery device.